Recompensas
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Ella enrojeció de golpe, alarmada, tocándose la mejilla con la mano en el lugar donde la había besado Jen, que también estaba enrojecido, pero que había decidido dejarlo pasar.


Recompensas

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían hecho amigos y un poco menos desde que dejaron de ser tamers. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran los mismos niños de antes. Habían dejado los juegos de cartas por otro tipo de ocupaciones, lo que no era excusa para dejar de verse sagradamente el segundo sábado de cada mes. Esta vez, sin embargo, habían hecho una excepción; ese día domingo de la tercera semana de Julio, bajo un inmenso calor, celebrarían el cumpleaños número 17 de su amiga Juri, y para tal ocasión, Takato había organizado un día de campo en el parque Chuo.

Ruki sonrió ante la idea; le agradaba Juri, era una de sus primeras –por no decir una de las únicas que había logrado hacer durante todos esos años- amigos, por lo que significaba mucho para ella.

Se había sentido muy feliz cuando Juri tuvo la confianza de decirle que le gustaba Takato –cosa que ya sabía, pero que se lo dijera ella lo hacía especial- y aún más el día que supo que Takato tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía por Katou.

Takato había cambiado mucho en esos años, si bien seguí siendo el chico sensible y honesto que conoció cuando era una niña peleonera. Sin embargo, había madurado, era más fuerte de carácter, más maduro y más valiente, mientras que por otro lado, había dejado de llorar ante los problemas y comenzado a pararse frente a ellos con la razón y la valentía por delante. Podía decir que se sentía orgullosa de su amigo. Definitivamente Jen había influido mucho en él.

Cruzó la calle para dirigirse a la estación de trenes donde se encontraría con Jenrya, y subió el volumen de sus audífonos.

Jenrya también había cambiado un poco. Él era un verdadero líder; listo, sensato y sereno. Había adquirido un aire desenfadado del que había carecido en su infancia, cuando solía traer a Terriermon colgado de los hombros.

Suspiró. Amarró su pelo en una coleta, para capear el calor y apuró el paso para llegar a la estación y poder protegerse del potente sol de verano. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto, el que se vio obligada a ponerse aún en contra de su propia voluntad, a causa del inmenso calor.

Pensó en cómo se vería con ellos. Intentó no verse mucho al espejo antes de salir de su casa para no darle demasiada importancia al regalo de su madre –uno de los únicos que podría usar con gusto, aunque se empeñara en negarlo- pero insistía en preguntarse si no era demasiado corto, pues con el pasar de los años, descubrió que su altura se debía a lo largo de sus piernas. Era más alta que el resto de las chicas de su edad, lo que generalmente no le molestaba, pero en casos como esos, sí le traía una que otra complicación.

Todos habían crecido, a decir verdad, sobre todo Jenrya y Ryo –Takato era más bien bajo- que la hacían sentir diminuta de vez en cuando.

-"A mí no me molesta-le comentó un día Ryo, con esa sonrisa tan suya que le gustaba tanto- tienes el tamaño perfecto"-sin más.

Ryo estaba enorme, seguía tendiendo su sonrisa perfecta y su aire jovial de siempre, pero ahora en el cuerpo de un hombre grande. Y por supuesto, seguía teniendo con ella esa actitud que tanto le perturbaba, retándola y jugando siempre al borde de su paciencia –la poca que tenía-.

Jenrya no se quedaba atrás. Era muy alto y más delgado, pero no por eso menos imponente. Se había hecho un experto en artes marciales, y sumado a su inteligencia, lo hacían un chico al que no se debía subestimar.

Más de una vez ella le había mencionado que le gustaría aprender un poco, al menos lo básico.

-Por supuesto-contestó, diligente-estaría encantado de…digo, si quieres yo…-balbuceó-enseñarte lo básico si tu…-enrojeció un poco.

Ella tan solo agradeció con una sonrisa – porque ahora sonreía más seguido y con más naturalidad enrojeció aún más, pero no desvió la mirada, sino que le sostuvo la mirada, la miró con esos enormes y profundos ojos grises que tanto le gustherm…Se detuvo un segundo. Si, le gustaban los ojos de Jen, así como le gustaba la sonrisa de Akiyama, y así como debía haber algo que le gustara de Takato, pero eso no significaba nada.

Bufó con diversión al pensar en ellos. Su relación había mejorado con los años, a pesar que ninguno cambió en demasía en ese tiempo. Ella, si bien ahora tenía un poco más de paciencia y su genio ya no era tan malo como antes, seguía teniendo un carácter explosivo y esa eterna necesidad de hacer las cosas por sí sola. Seguí huyendo de casa para evitar a su madre, aunque ahora sí usara sus regalos, y dar paseos indefinidos por las calles –aunque en esa ocasión habría preferido quedarse en casa debido al calor. Si no fuese por Juri, definitivamente se habría quedado- Entró al pórtico de la estación del tren y sintió el alivio de la agradable sombra.

-Mira, hombre, pero qué piernas más bellas-oyó decir a una voz a sus espaldas. Pensó que eso sería exactamente lo que le diría Ryo al verla con esos pantalones cortos, pero no; esa no era su voz, esa que la volvía loca de rabia y de emoción.

Decidió ignorar ese comentario, subir el volumen de sus audífonos y esperar al tren en que llegaría Jenrya un par de metros más allá. Miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las doce menos 5; ya iba tarde para el día de campo.

Habían quedado con Jenrya de juntarse en ese lugar porque ambos tenían la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados, así que si llegaban los dos juntos, no tendrían que pasar por la vergüenza aparecer cada uno tarde por su lado.

-Eh, la chiquilla se hace la interesante, qué te parece-oyó el murmullo que la misma voz le decía a alguien al otro lado de la música de sus oídos.

-Hah, habrá que hacer algo al respecto- le contestó por lo bajo la otra voz, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera.

Tensó las piernas y la espalda ante esto, y por un momento Jenrya acudió a su mente, en una de las tantas veces que lo había visto entrenar. Intentó recordar algún movimiento que le sirviera en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Sabía que su teléfono estaba en su bolso, podía pedir ayuda si así lo deseaba…

Miró de reojo a los dos hombres. No eran demasiado grandes, tampoco se veían tan malos, ni parecían estar ebrios; tan solo eran un par de patos malos –y de bien poca monta-. Descartó la idea de pedir ayuda; el tren de Jenrya no tardaba en venir y ella podía arreglárselas perfectamente sola.

-Hey, bonita-le habló uno de los hombres, era alto, con cara de tener poco ceso-ven con nosotros, te divertirás-le tomó el hombro con su manaza.

-Aléjate de mí, quieres-le dijo ella, firme, quitándose la mano del hombro con un gesto.

El otro, un poco más bajo, más grueso y un poco menos tonto que su amigo, sonrió divertido. La tomó con más fuerza, esta vez por el brazo, teniéndola sujeta.

-Cuidado, bonita, ese tipo de actitudes de pueden traer problemas- la atrajo un poco hacia sí- y además andas vestida así. Jo, tienes suerte de haberte topado con unos tíos buenos como nosotros-rió con malicia.

-¡Suéltame!-intentó zafarse en vano.

-Jo, a mí me gustan las chicas difíciles, ¿y a ti?-elevó un poco su brazo, para verla de cerca, arrastrando de paso a la chica. El otro rió tras él.

-¡Que me sueltes!-viéndose en el aire, golpeó con sus piernas a su atacante a la altura del abdomen, algo que quizás Jen habría hecho.

Esto pareció no agradarle al hombre, pues puso más fuerza en el agarre sobre Ruki y cambió la expresión de su cara, dejando de reír y poniendo una cara de poquísimos amigos. Ruki volvió a tensarse. Por un momento se arrepintió de no haber pedido ayuda cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Palideció al ver su cara. Por su mente pasó _él. _Lo que en realidad le sorprendió, pero no podía evitarlo; lo _quería_, lo _necesitaba._ A él y sólo a él; ya que Renamon ya no podía ayudarla.

-_Amigo, _estoy segura de haber oído que te dijo que la dejaras en paz- oyó una nueva voz detrás de uno de los dos maleantes. Esa voz. Esa era una voz que sí conocía, diciendo algo que sólo _él_ podía decir…

-Jen…-murmuró asustada. Ese tipo le haría algo, si no…

El hombresote se dio vuelta, dejando que ella también pudiera ver al recién llegado y confirmar lo que ella ya sabía.

-Ruki-la llamó él, con voz suave-tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿si?

El hombre sólo se carcajeó, altanero.

-¿Tu novio vino a rescatarte, bonita?-le acercó aún más hacia él-vamos a ver qué puede hacer el obre muchacho-se la entregó a su amigo, como si de una muñeca se tratara. Eso la hizo sentir diminuta, indefensa.

Comenzó a temblar de rabia y de miedo.

-Te advierto, lo mejor es que la dejes-volvió a decir Jenrya, ahora más serio.

Su contrincante rió y se abalanzó sobre su amigo. No le costó mucho trabajo dejarlo fuera de combate con un movimiento veloz, fuerte y preciso. Casi imperceptible.

-Ruki, en un momento estaré contigo-le dijo, tratando de mantener la calma en su voz. Sin embargo, le estaba costando horrores. Las intenciones de esos tipos le daban asco, y estaba comenzando a perder la razón-si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, será mejor que la dejes ir-le advirtió, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Enojado, el tipo restante dejó a un lado a Ruki de un empujón, golpeándola contra la pared del pórtico. Eso hizo arder la sangre de Jenrya, que no pudiendo aguantarse más, se abalanzó él sobre el hombresote con una mirada asesina. La derribó menos rápidamente que al anterior, pero con más fuerza, con más violencia, muy poco típico de Jenrya; lo derribó de un golpe seco en el estómago, para reducirlo y otro en el cuello, para dejarlo fuera de combate. Estaba furioso.

-J-Jen…-balbuceó ella entre sollozos. Tenía marcas en el brazo por el fuerte agarre del sujeto sobre ella y le solían los músculos de las piernas por la patada que le había propinado y la tensión que la situación le había provocado.

El chico se acercó presuroso y la acogió entre sus brazos, sin pensar en que ella lo alejaría, lo que no sucedió. Le acarició los hombros y la espalda mientras ella temblaba impotente, diminuta, en su pecho.

-Ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo-le consoló él, tocándole el pelo- ahora está todo bien-siguió diciendo, quizás para convencerse así mismo.

La situación le había causado un inmenso dolor de estómago. Haberse bajado del tren para encontrarse con Ruki, y ver a dos hombres molestando a una chica no era algo que lo dejara muy tranquilo, pero ver que esa chica era Ruki lo sacó de quicio. La mirada suplicante de su amiga tampoco mejoraba las cosas.

Él sabía perfectamente que Ruki Makino podía cuidarse sola. Lo que había hecho durante los años, incluso después de que Renamon se fuera. Pero las cosas cambian; ella seguía siendo una chica fuerte y ruda, pero había tipos que lo eran más. Sumado al hecho de que su amiga no era precisamente robusta, más bien, tenía una contextura delgada, que combinaba muy bien con su figura.

Claro que Jenrya pensaba en eso porque no se había podido defender, ¡no porque pensara que ella tenía una linda figura! –que sí lo tenía, pero eso tampoco la ayudaba a mantenerse fuera de problemas. A los tipos como esos les encantaban las chicas bonitas como Ruki.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó, alejándose un poco para verle la cara, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tenerla tan cerca.

-Si-musitó. Se le veía cansada por la tensión, la rabia y el susto.

-Que gusto-le sonrió. También tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Ambos salieron juntos de la estación. Llegarían juntos al parque, después de todo, ya iban tarde –bastante tarde-. No es que ahora tuviera muchas ganas de salir, pero no podía dejar a Juri en su celebración de cumpleaños.

Afuera aún hacía calor.

-Jen-le dijo después de haber caminado un par de minutos, parando de caminar. Él se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, la miró y se puso frente a ella, dedicándole esos ojos grises-Gracias por…-titubeó-ayudarme.

-Ruki-le dijo, acercándose a ella, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, sonriendo con suavidad-_sabes _que no hay por qué agradecer. Yo _siempre_ voy a estar ahí para ayudarte-sonrió ahora sí con simpatía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces él subió la mano desde su hombre hasta su cuello y le besó la mejilla.

Ella enrojeció de golpe, alarmada, tocándose la mejilla con la mano en el lugar donde la había besado Jen, que también estaba enrojecido, pero que había decidido dejarlo pasar.

-Esa es mi recompensa-jugó.

Llegaron tarde al parque, mucho después de que Juri soplara sus 17 velitas. Ambos se disculparon, alegando alguna excusa que luego resultó poco creíble, evitando tocar el tema de lo ocurrido en el tren.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, sin mayores complicaciones ni que nadie se percatara de lo que sucedido. Sin embargo, Ruki si había estado pensativa: Desde la partida de Renamon y el resto de los digimon ella se había hecho a la costumbre de defenderse sola. No había necesitado de nadie. Ni siquiera de Ryo, que se empeñaba en ser su caballero de brillante armadura. Lo que le sorprendió en ese momento fue que cuando se vio en dificultades, no pensó en Renamon, tampoco en Ryo, sino en _él. _Él. Jenrya. Y como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, llegó a su rescate.

Lo que no le sorprendió tanto fue la enorme felicidad que sintió cuando lo vio ahí.

Vio, mientras permanecía sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a la cumpleañera, que Jen conversaba con Ryo un poco más alejada del grupo. Más que una conversación, esa tenía pinta de ser una discusión. Mientras que Takato, Hirokazu y Kenta charlaban más acá.

La tarde cayó y empezó a refrescar poco a poco, lo que fue un verdadero alivio después del sofocante calor del día. Los chicos comenzaron a marcharse de a poco. Por supuesto, que fue Takato quien se ofreció a acompañar a Juri hasta su casa; eso no era sorpresa. Lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue quién se ofreció a acompañar a Ruki. Jenrya se acercó a ella, mientras que Ryo se quedaba al margen, viendo la situación desde lejos, con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro, con aparente calma.

Jenrya se despidió se con un gesto, mientras que Makino abrazaba a su amigo y partieron. Los restantes le devolvieron el gesto, sin moverse de su lugar, una vez que se hubieron marchado, miraron a Akiyama, expectantes.

-Tan solo está anotando puntos; está bien, por ahora-sin más. El resto sonrió.

Ruki y Jen llevaban ya un buen rato caminando, pronto llegarían a casa de la chica. El camino se lo pasaron en absoluto mutismo, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y el corazón latiéndoles con fuerza.

-Jenrya-le dijo cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de la puerta de la casa estilo japonés antiguo en la que vivía Ruki. Él le prestó toda su atención-Gracias, de nuevo, por _salvarme_-roja.

Él la miró, dedicándole sus ojos grises. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Al verlo frente a ella, tan cerca suyo, se sintió diminuta, pequeñísima, viéndose en la necesidad de elevar su mirada. Él puso su mano, tibia y acogedora sobre su cabeza pelirroja.

-Cuando quieras, Ruki-le dijo-Gracias a ti…-balbuceó, ella lo miró interrogante-por permitirme acompañarte a casa-enrojeció.

Ella sonrió. Elevó aún más la mirada, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y se paró en las puntitas de sus pies para llegar a su altura. Recordó lo sucedido en la calle, luego del incidente del tren. Sonrió aún más bajo la mirada atónica y expectante del chico. Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla, justo en la comisura de sus labios.

-_Esa _es mi recompensa-afirmó, colorada, dejando a un aún más enrojecido y estático Jenrya con la boca abierta de la pura impresión, mientras ella entraba por las puertas de su casa.


End file.
